clubpenguinfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Coool41
Coool41 is Coool31 's evil younger brother. He recently became a minion of Darktan, and has the rank of general.He is a mercyless fighter and a class 4 flipper to flipper combat expert Background Taken from autobiography I lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until I heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island Nearby. Me and my Family. wanted to join them. Three days later, we had finished building a boat. I got a map so we could find the way to the big island. We made it about 3/4 there, when my boat sprung a leak! I managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When we made it there, I saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that I had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size ofthe migator). The Penguins asked us questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response I had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The reast of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as I later learnt its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" I asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, coool!" I said. I knew right then I was going to love it here. Eventually I grew to hate the penguins that lived here. They were allways so cheerful and abit cowardly. Right then I realised that I needed a more adventure filled life. I then decided to go to the Darktonian Realm to become a Darktonian Minion. Darktan wasn't very impressed so efed me a odd doom weed ,after that he offered to promote me to a Darktonian Lieutenant General Well, that's my story. Involvment * He's general in a army ia a paralele dimtion Darktan's army and is often left to lead armies to defend the Darktonian Realm while the High Knights of Darkness go on more dangerous quests frends Trivia *his claws are made od bone but the are iron coated * He's general in Darktan's army and is often left to lead armies to defend the Darktonian Realm while the High Knights of Darkness go on more dangerous quests. * He's sad that he's a minion and not a greater minion. *Metal Explorer despises him, and says he's unworthy to be a Darktonian Minion. and vice vesa *he can fight on par with coool31 *he hates all of the Hunt Family *he likes shiny things **and has amazing self control *his fernds names are all are jokes on famous American outlaws *He is a parody of Wolverine. *He is the worlds most messed up penguin here is a list **he has metan bones **he cant remember old his life **his wife is died **his best frend is his worst enemy